jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Versions Releases, Back in Action
A record of versions of Jagged Alliance: Back In Action released over time, in reverse chronological order. __TOC__ Version 1.13e Bug Fixes *Fixed some equipment icons *Fixed voiceovers triggered on relationship events for some mercs *Fixed militia not showing correct weapon in some cases Balancing Changes and Tweaks *Tweaked target determination of ai-squads on worldmap to show some more variation Version 1.13c Added Features *Added sorting options to recruitment screen Bug Fixes *Texts on DLC startscreens do not show objective line twice *Fixed leave map button activating when squad fails to conquer airport (potential crash) *Fixed wrong initialization of internal value (potential crash) *Fixed some AI routines, which caused NPCs to show false behavior *Fixed 1 pixel gap on world map between Arulco and Arulco Maze Localization *Polish texts revised Version 1.13a Added Features *Added DLC support, DLC can be accessed via main menu *Savegames crated on DLC maps are marked in the loading menu Bug Fixes *Fixed ammo for Grenade Launcher not displayed as 40mm *Fixed crash upon deleting all mails *Fixed exploit that allowed to duplicate items and could result in crashes *Fixed right click allowing to move items from sector inventory when it was inaccessible *Fixed cone preview displayed on turning in plan & go vanishing when the stance is changed after the turning action *Fixed mouse cursor vanishing when scrolling by moving the cursor to the border of the screen in fullscreen mode while pressing ALT or WASD *Fixed building attacker AI with melee weapon stopping when attacked from afar *Fixed mercs and militia not dropping correctly from ladders when dying while still climbing Version 1.13 Added Features *Added hard difficulty level as option on game start. Modifies enemy strength, income and starting funds. *Added tactical mode as option on game start. **Enemies have to be revealed via line of sight in tactical mode. **Sound sources are marked in tactical view as well as on the minimap\ *Added two new achievements for tactical mode and higher difficulty. *Added option to level recruited militia up via the location UI on the world map. *Added options to distribute militia via location UI (evenly across all combat zones, focused on a single combat zone) *Added sector inventory, accessible via Character Detail Screen **Always accessible in friendly sectors **Automatically includes all containers that have been opened and all enemy drops that have been spotted by the player **Accessible for militia recruitment and trading with NPCs *Added item exchange via Drag & Drop in Character Details Screen. Illegible mercs are marked red. • Within hostile sectors mercs need to be within 5m distance to be able to exchange items. *Stamina is reduced when returning to the strategic map when squads travelled great distances in the tactical view *Current ammo saved for each weapon, weapons are unloaded when being handed over to militia. • Militia will hand weapons back unloaded to prevent players cheating ammo via the militia equip screen *NPC Traders restock their inventory over time (rules can be modified via characters.txt) *Targeting line indicates best range of weapon and chance to hit via color from green (good) to red (bad) *Camera scrolling possible by moving the cursor to the border of the screen in fullscreen mode *Added Sound FX for melee attacks *Putting away a fire arm for non-combat actions (e.g. heal) will no longer reset the firemode of the weapon *Added scrollbar in mail list window *Added trash can icon to delete mail to mail window Bug Fixes *Fixed some exploits that allowed to duplicate items via item exchange *Fixed bugs in squad selection via list on world map *Fixed regeneration of HP on world map, HP lost due to wounds takes longer to regenerate *Added missing text for Raider’s hiring dialogue *Fixed Blood not liking Magic due to a typo *Fixed MP53 weapon type not being specified *Fixed Deidranna’s sending of troops based on the player’s income becoming less likely *Fixed orientation of 66mm rocket shot from LAW *Fixed issue when player receives several items of the as quest reward and has not enough space in inventory to hold all of them *Fixed crash in tutorial *Fixed several mercs that move as a group changing positions after reaching their destination if one of them with active guard mode receives a new goto order *Fixed guard mode would prevent mercs from letting other mercs pass them *Fixed mail list not being cleared when starting a new game *Fixed item swap to player inventory for stacked items on rightclick and by "loot all"-button *Fixed bug in loner trait *Fixed bug in tough trait *Added slight offset to grenade explosions to prevent explosions inside ground to prevent grenades damage to be reduced by terrain *Changes to terrain to prevent grenades from falling through ground on machines with low frame rates *Fixed explosions not destroying armor correctly Balancing Changes and Tweaks *Added grenade launcher ammo to containers in some locations in the world *Added grenade launcher ammo to the stock of some local traders *Slightly decreased accuracy of snipers when prone *Tweaked enemy attributes to adjust aim time in combat *Tweaked enemy perception to accommodate introduction of Line of Sight *Enemies drop the amount of ammo they have left in their weapon *Enemy area defenders swap random positions to make the game less predictable in tactical mode (interval can be modified via templatesAIdescription.txt) *Reduced chance of friendly fire between enemies *State of tanks is stored outside of levels *Destroyed tanks only respawn if the location still belongs to the enemy after 24 hours *Location of Limited Edition DaHonko Flakes is now randomized *NPC traders item list is sorted by item type *Tweaks and improvements to pathfinding and navmesh calculation, mercs should not slow down in narrow passages anymore *Tweaked damage done to vehicles by explosives making tanks harder to destroy with grenades alone Localization *Polish language files added *Added missing texts for French *Added polish translation for game launcher Version 1.11 General Bugfixes *Fixed some enemy using wrong combination of pants and shoe meshes *Fixed Sightcones not being cleared properly when leaving a level *Fixed Sightcones displayed in wrong direction when moving in command mode *Shader bug fixed that caused incorrectly colored objects *Fixed bug where tank had impact on performance *Fixed smoke grenade (blocking sight and its visual effect duration were slightly different) *Fixed bug where recruitable PCs like Ira became not recruitable after leaving the map *Fixed bug where AI coud become unalterted again after saving & loading Modding *Added additional Weapon and Ammo IDs *Sight distances made more easy to modify *Noise made more easy to modify Achievements *Fixed bug where "She's dead, Enrico" achievement would not unlock correctly *Collect achievements are not anymore received when game has been modified Visuals and Graphics Options added *Launcher does not anymore check for vertex shader texture fetch, prohibiting older cards to start the game although they feature SM 3.0 *Added Distance based culling for small objects *Added "Very High" terrain quality option in ingame menu *Added View Distance as option in ingame menu (determines distance fog position) Gameplay Fixes and Changes *Civilians and potential militia recruits do not trigger mines anymore *Children will try to maintain a minimum distance from player characters to ensure they do not clog doors or passages when following the player around the map *Noise perception influenced by objects that cover the origin of the sound *Enemy perception tweaked, enemies can now see and hear slightly better which will make it more likely that they use their weapon range to full extend (e.g. enemies with rifles will open fire from a greater distance) *Enemy sight cones in 2D displays in addition to 3D Cone to make more clear what an enemy can see and to make lag of 3d cone calculation on slower machines more bearable *Durability of clothing or items worn is only reduced when they actually prevented damage *Armor is reduced only by 10% for each time it can fully prevent its protection value (e.g. if armor can potentially prevent 30 damage and only prevents 15 damage since it is hit in an already existing weak spot its durability is only reduced by 5%) *Stamina is not reduced anymore when the whole map belongs to the player (all enemies are killed) *Bobby Ray‘s Inventory only restocks after 3 days *Bobby Ray’s express delivery now takes 24 hours, standard delivery takes 48 hours *Laserpointer attachments reduce time to aim *When a merc is hit while aiming the time to aim is reduced in relation to the damage received *Targeting has several points of origin to become more flexible, further reduced chance of a small objects preventing a shot *Picking improved, should be easier to select body zones when targeting *Militia is always on the map even if the map still belongs to the enemy and can be recruited directly after liberating a map *Reloading always reduces the smallest stack of ammo in the inventory to ensure that inventory space is cleared more quickly *World Map: Travel speed is reduced when stamina is low *World Map: Squads are forced to rest when stamina is close to 0 stamina to prevent squads reaching their target location with 0 stamina *Explosives Skill also influences time for grenades to detonate after being thrown (e.g. a merc with higher explosive skill will “cook” grenades longer before throwing them so they explode more closely to their impact on the ground) UI *SHIFT+ RIGHT CLICK on target orders merc to repeat the attack until the target is dead *Merc names are displayed on mouse over *Time to shoot is displayed as a countdown on each merc when attacking to make it more transparent that a merc is actually trying to shoot and how long it will take the merc to fire his shot *Closing the inventory when a merc has been selected who is currently selectable in game will not reset selection to previous merc *Added „Loot All“ Button in loot UI *Added “Select Whole Squad” Button to Squad name *Minimap: Left Click jumps camera to cursor position *Minimap: Right Click orders selected merc(s) to move to cursor position *Worldmap: Added „Enter Map“ Button to Squad UI to allow “fast travel” via the world map to be more flexible (e.g. player can also enter a map outside a combat zone) *Worldmap: Clicking enemy squad displays level of squad members to allow the player to make a more educated guess on wheter or not he should intercept the squad or leave the defense to militia *Worldmap: Squad UI displays slowdown or resting via status icon Sound *Sound played after last enemy on map has been killed Additional *Added translations for new features *Further improvements to targeting enemy body zones with the cursor *Fixed bug where wounds would result in mercs not being able to recover stamina anymore *Fixed some recruitable characters not displaying legs when their pants were removed *Grenade launcher now launches grenades instead of shooting them in a direct path *40mm grenades added to be used by Grenade Launcher *Color of line drawn to target now indicates ideal distance for shooting target (green = ideal) *Changed melee base damage to prevent some melee focused mercs from one hitting enemies of level 3 and above *Fixed bug where tanks could not be hit with rockets fired from rocket launcher *Fixed unreachable enemy spawn position on map Overland11 *Open or closed state for all doors in Drassen Airport are saved now *Fixed explosive spot in Alma prison on which wall was not correctly removed on both sided Version 1.06 *Fixed tank explosion played in a loop *Fixed target for repair / heal not being accessible for mechanic / healer *Cone preview is visible when changing stance or turning merc in command mode *Additional target points on torso and head added to make aiming more flexible and critical headshots being less likely *Fixed locations being inaccessible when defender count is zero *Fixed crashes on combat start due to level loading without adding player squad *Enforcing low terrain quality mode when free graphics card memory in high quality mode would be below 128MB *Fixed tooltips on character portraits and quickslots *Fixed blocked path on Overland_11 Version 1.05 *Fixed some doors still not being open after loading a saved game that was created in command mode *Updated Spanish world event messages *Fixed crashes on worldmap in french, italian and spanish language *Loading a savegame that was suffering from the invisible location bug (V 1.00 and prior) fixes display of location icon *LOD for ground texture baking, reduced required video memory for texture baking *Killcam option is saved globally, not in savegame *Material of metal fences does not block cursor anymore Version 1.03 Combat *Fixed AI not being able to target player that was prone within a certain range Camera / Visuals *Tweaked Camera distance and angle to be less restrictive *Some minor tweaks on the sight cone calculation to improve performance General *Increased video memory reserved for ground texture baking to reduce texture popping in with camera max / min distance *File system load order fixed *Fixed autopause options not being saved globally Save & Load *Game checks if game files have been modified and saves modification flag in savegames *Open doors are fully open after loading Worldmap *Wounds and overload do now reduce movement speed of world squads *Fixed bug where locations would be invisible after combat UI *Added cursor changes on portrait when trade/repair/heal action is activated *Explosive spots can now be accessed from both sides of the wall *Item swapping in lootscreen added *i key toggles inventory *Inventory shows all squad members in tutorial *selecting player of different squad changes UI in pause mode correctly *Access to former global inventory removed *Plants and some other materials are ignored by the context cursor Combat / Plan & Go *Preview and actual position of mercs now fits 100%, thus allowing all shots if they would hit while planing *Tweaked explosion times for grenades to be shorter *Emmisions of grenades prevent combat reset *Roofs are revealed if enemies below them attack player *Tweaked weapons RPM so it’s more consistent throughout different weapon types AI *Fixed: change in combat position caused bug in AI attacking behavior - they changed stances very often instead of firing *Fixed: change in melee attack caused AI to remain in present stance even if they do an emergency melee defense *Human player enemy detection events should fire correctly again *Building defenders that are inside a building didn't rush at snipers. now they should do it if the sniper has LoS on them. *After enemy contact, AI with medi-equipment all started to heal each other instantly. this is randomized now. *Fixed: enemies planned their paths through tanks, ending up walking against the tank. Category:Jagged Alliance Back In Action